1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for document analysis and retrieval, and more specifically to a method and system for determining categories and document links relating to a given document.
2. Related Art
Transmitting a given document for analysis, and subsequently analyzing the given document to determine categories and document links relating to the given document, may be slow, inefficient, and difficult. Thus, there is a need for a speedy, efficient, and simple method and system for transmitting and analyzing documents to determine categories and document links relating to the given document.